


Marks

by eli_nsfwz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, BDSM, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Smut, Spanking, Thighs, Top Bucky Barnes, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_nsfwz/pseuds/eli_nsfwz
Summary: Not a fifty shades bull..





	1. Chapter 1

Lashes spreading in a crisscross down her thighs, not hiding anything in short sweats; the oversized tee slouching down her shoulders shows more red coming from her back. She’s just making coffee while I’m sitting here and she doesn’t care, she wears the marks like she wears skin.

Stare, there’s nothing else I can do, I know how she got all the bruises and I stare at her, my eyes following every movement as she stretches the sleep off waiting for the coffee to brew. She said good morning before, acknowledging my presence without so much a blush. I stare at the muscles stretching the skin, the marks dance on the surface, the bruises change color when the light strikes a different way. I stare.

“Do you want some?”.

I stare.

“Coffee”. She reiterates given my silence. I’m good at pretending I’m looking at nothing while I take in every detail. I can’t find the words to answer and she’s in front of me with my mug in hand. She’s smiling a kind of wicked calm grin and the tip of her tongue darts out playfully at the same time her bare knees gently collide with mine, slight flex of muscle to bend just at the right height, her thighs look hard, are toned but soft, I know they’re soft, at least that’s what I imagine. Not matter the angry red marks and welts that I want to kiss and nip at. I take the mug from her mesmerized.

“You ok?”.

“Yeah, yeah, thank you for the coffee.”

“I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“No, not-“.

“Right, that’s why you’re staring.”

I want to say I’m not but I just avert my eyes and take a sip. I know who gave her the marks, I know why.

“Either you’re jealous, which is kinda sexy..”.

“I’m.. not, no.. Or?”

“Or- you tell me.”

All I can muster is a low groan, eyes fixed on the coffee and she laughs. Genuine, not to hurt my feelings, probably as amused as uncomfortable I feel. Though not really, not really uncomfortable, eerily at ease, which is why I’m puzzled.

“You know what this is about right, you must know, brothers in arms and all. You know this isn’t some fifty shades bullshit.”

“The pain.” My voice is low, steady, no question. “To take it away.” And I finally look up at her and she’s smiling.

“Not **_just_ ** but yeah.”

My hand is moving as if uncontrolled by my brain, reaching for the soft skin of her inner thigh while she’s leaning on the couch on one knee next to me. Fingers barely brushing, I feel the skin rise and fall as I trace over the marks reaching from her knee to the hem of her shirts and she’s not stopping me.

“I want to kiss them.”

“Mmh mmh.” Affirmative. Feigning a lack of emotion but I can all but smell on it her, she's quivering imperceptibly.

“I want to touch all of them, all of you underneath them.. I want to lick them better and bite new ones.”

She grabs my hand and pulls it up her thigh, under the shorts until my palm is flat on the heated wetness of her panties. Biting her lip she fights a moan but I don’t, more like a huff, brutally honest sound. Like the chuckle from the intruder in the living room.

“About time pal.”

 


	2. No shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, smutty smut, kinky smutty smut, leave if you're pure

Right now I’m quite shamelessly sprawled on the bed, panting for air and licking my lips. I feel his metal fingers on scooping the cum mixed saliva from my check. It was not long ago at all that I was bracing my hand on his thighs, scratching at the flesh like I could rip it off while he knelt over me, fucking my mouth with a steady, forceful, magnificent pace, making me gag and resurface for air just to want more and mouth his balls, lick every vein, suck every drop of juices from the slit, wrapping my mouth around the head as a person starving. All the while Steve had one hand on me, soothing me, whispering nothings, stroking my cheek when Bucky’s cock was so deep in my throat. The other hand he kept on his stomach, now and then gripping his hip as if to steady him, always afraid I might break. My legs are spread and my own sex left to grasp at nothing, growing wetter with every moan from Bucky’s throat, low growling coming from his heaving chest going right to my loins and I can’t even writhe, the weight of his body over mine too powerful, too enticing. He came down my throat, pulling out with the start of an indecent moan he didn’t quite let out completely, hissing instead as I willed my hand to move to his cock, still wanting more I grip it tight and take only the head, red and angry and weeping still as I feel his own fist move over mine, we squeeze every last drop he has to give. I’m spent but far from sated.  

-

It had started innocently enough, playfully touching each other through clothes like teenagers after the initial kitchen awkwardness.

He made me come just teasing his fingers over the fabric of my panties, and I almost came once more when he slid them underneath to feel my wetness and then proceeded to lick every single digit with a look of accomplished mischief and low moans of appreciation at how sweet he thought I tasted. Wasn’t long before I retaliated by palming his erection though his sweatpants, mouthing at the whole length as I went until he came when I sneaked my hand inside and squeezed the head while biting on the damp cloth over the base of his cock. At least I spared him literally coming in his own pants, well, my hand was there and caught most of it but I didn’t mimic what he did, I spread both my hands on his chest and only then kissed him, nipped at his nipples and place kittie licks on every scar I could see until he was panting again.

That’s how Steve found us, on top of each other on the couch.

“Sorry for barging in, I thought someone was in pain.” His mock stern face could not hide the irony in his words and I can’t help but retort without hesitation: “No dear, but someone sure wants to be.”

“Well in that case.. “ Is all he needed to say, that and a quick glance at Bucky who’s still under me straddling his thighs. I hear a faint whirring sound and in a second his hand is around my throat, not squeezing, just a reminder as he pulls himself upright bringing me with him, pressed against his chest so tight my nipples hurt at how good it felt. Steve’s hand comes more slowly, cupping my neck from behind in his way that is just too gentle and demanding at the same time.

With his thumb Bucky pushes my jaw backwards until I’m completely and painfully exposed to Steve’s mouth that immediately descends on my neck to bite and nip at the sensitive skin.

“Place your hands on his chest.” The softest tone of voice, the swiftest command between attacks on my neck. Bucky’s hand still resting low on my throat, a warning not to slouch, a way to keep my back arched no matter what’s coming.

And what’s coming is leather, thick and soft from Steve’s doubled-up belt. Every hit a harsh caress on my ass and my upper thighs, excruciatingly slow but steady, methodical: twice on the exact same spot, the first to make me gasp, the second to make me scream a subdued moan, then on to another piece of flesh until I’m covered in red, welt and sweat.

This time is different in one thing only, Bucky. I am usually on the bed for this and the covers don’t sweat like me, don’t breath heavily each time I make a sound and I find my hand slipping from his chest where I was told to keep them. The only thing he does to stop a fall is place his free flash hand on my breasts, kneading hard as my body leans forwards, the grip of metal around my throat tightening just barely, my weight does most of the work.

I don’t know how long and hard it goes on but I know I come shattering like this, nothing but leather and metal touching me, except for Bucky’s hand on my breasts and Steve’s free hand caressing down my back. The next thing I know is I’m all over Bucky, on top of him trying to catch my breath while Steve massages the skin he just hit mercilessly.

“You didn’t break her did you pal.” Bucky’s voice is low, trying to make it a joke but the arousal is there.

“You can always kiss her better.” Steve just outright laughs, endearing. And Bucky does, taking my face in his hands he rolls me to the side and takes my breath away, all tongue and teeth, biting my lower lip and I attack back taking his in mine, biting down hard. I taste blood, and him.

Still chuckling under his breath Steve goes about getting a wet towel to clean me up, softly, the way he knows annoys me to no end because it reminds me the marks are there but not enough pressure to really feel them. He’s smiling and when I’m all clean Bucky sweeps me up and starts carrying me to bed.

“Let me down, let me down.” It’s not that I don’t like the attention.

“Honey, it’s no bother, promise we won’t think any less of you if you let us take care of you.” Bucky kisses my lips softly as he says this, and it’s lovely but..

“Sweetie, I appreciate being carried around as much as the next girl but I need to pee, don’t know about your super soldier bladders but..” Bucky stops in his tracks, still holding me, possibly blushing.

“Down, now!”

Steve can be heard laughing from the other room and I don’t close the door all the way when I see Bucky standing still where he let me down. Steve approaches him, pats his shoulder and huffs in amusement when I yell: “If you’re wondering, no, I have no shame, at all.”


End file.
